Light of a Firefly
by IcePrincess01
Summary: Dying means leaving, leaving means never coming back... But even death has its own tricks... Kudos to Lucife56 for drawing my cover! Self-Insert.
1. Prologue: My Wish

**Moshi Moshi! So here's the Re-write of 'Light of a Firely' (formally known as 'Song of Ice'). I hope it' better than before. Also! I need a Beta. If you're interested please PM me. Mmkay? Hahaha thank you for reading! I love you all!  
**

**~Kalypso  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**Prologue:** My Wish

* * *

Dying means leaving, leaving means never coming back.

That's what I had been raised to believe. When you pass your spirit leaves and you can't return no matter how hard you try. But you see... Even a little thing called Death has its own tricks.

My name is Angela, or rather was, and I died on my 15th birthday. I don't remember exactly how I was killed, but I do remember a man, a knife and fire. I remember screaming, siren's blaring all around, unbearable heat consuming me and pain.

Terrible and excruciating pain. It hurt so bad that I couldn't move. I don't think I could've moved even if I wanted to, as I couldn't feel my legs.

* * *

Blood.

There had been blood. I knew it was blood, because it smelled and it was sticky.

It pooled around my head and turned my white hair crimson red. I knew what was happening. I was able to see what was going on, even though my eyesight was beginning to fade.

There had been a man and he was leaning over me with a sick, twisted smile on his face. He was talking to me saying, "Nighty night little girl." He then chuckled before coughing and leaving me there, the knife he used still embedded in my stomach. The gash on my face bleeding profusely.

~Why me? Why is this happening to me? Why am I in this position? What did I do wrong? Why...~ I thought my eyes sliding closed as a painful burning sensation began at my legs. I heard sirens blaring but even now that was fading as my hearing began slipping. My eyes started burning and they were hurting so I closed them.

The burning moved higher up, now reaching my torso. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I knew that I was going to die.

It was a fact that I wouldn't be saved. I was being burned, alive.

But yet I kept calm. I didn't move, I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I didn't think ill. Instead I thought of my life up until this point and how I had grown, from a small baby up to a 15 year-old teenager.

I weakly smiled as I thought of the past, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. I had been waiting for the right guy and I had thought I found him and I was going to ask him out the following week.

Heh... I guess I can't do that now.

I'm sorry mom, for dying and for not telling you I love you before I left. I love you.

I'm sorry dad, for all our fighting and for all the times we never spoke to each other. I love you.

I'm sorry Cyrus, you were the greatest little brother I could ever ask for. I love you.

I'm sorry Ksenia, my best friend, the greatest girl I have ever known, Thank you for listening to me. I love you.

And lastly, I'm sorry Cesar, my crush, my love, my light, my everything. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry you'll never see me. I'm sorry that I'll never be able to hug you again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you.

I love all of you. I will miss you and I hope you miss me as much as I will you...

The burning returned, breaking me from my thoughts. It had reached my chest and I felt my senses slipping. My brain refused to comprehend what was happening. There was no pain, just a prickling in my skin. On my body.

Half my visions was completely black and the rest was blurry and fading rapidly. The last image embedded in my mind was the roof above me. A vibrant mixture of red, yellow and orange. I watched as it came crumbling down, on top of me...

Then everything was black...

* * *

Something was prodding me awake. Stubbornly I pushed it away. But it kept poking me over and over again.

"Stop it!" I yelled my eyes opening wide.

I was in a room. A white room. One I didn't recognize, an unknown room. It was sterile, too sterile for my personal liking.

"Hello?" I called looking around my grey eyes darting from corner to corner.

I tried moving, but I was stuck in a bed. My legs had been strapped down with a thick leather wrap.

_"My name's Angela. If I were to ever die this would be my one wish..." _

My voice. I heard my own voice. It floated around me, and fading into an echo. I knew this recording. It was a school project we did. Our teacher had us make a video saying what we would want if we were to die...

_"I would want to be a ninja and live in the Naruto World." _

I blushed hearing myself. I never realized how stupid that sounded.

God no wonder people would look at me weird. It wasn't because I was bipolar.

_"And why would I want to live there? I would want to live there because I love being unique and I believe that being a ninja would be the best thing ever. I would want to be..." _

"Hinata Hyuga's twin sister. And I would grow up to be on Team Seven with Sasuke and Naruto instead of Sakura..." I began reciting my own video. "I wish I could be in the Naruto World and live there if I were to ever die. Then my life would be perfect..." I gave a smile.

I yawned. Why was I so tired? I rubbed my eyes with my hand and gave another long yawn. I laid back down on the bed, which had become so comfortable and soft.

I gave a small laugh, "Now I really want to be a ninja..." I smiled and snuggled deeper into my pillow. My breath evened out as my eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep.

My Wish was to become a Ninja.

* * *

**~~Fin~~**

**That's the end of the Prologue. I think I did better than before...  
**

**I know it's short but I have a terribly hard time adding details and making it super long. But I will try x'DD I promise.  
**

**Anywhoo, I'll start writing Chapter 1 now.  
**

**Byeee  
**


	2. My Name

** Chapter 1 of "Light of a Firefly". I'm gonna try to make it seem longer, but it's terribly hard for me. If you have ANY suggestions or critiques please feel free to tell me. No flames pretty please.  
**

**Anywhoo, If there is any Grammar or spelling errors let me know please.  
**

**Yeah I changed the name of my story. I have a new idea for her name, it won't be Kori.**

**Thanks if you do.  
**

**Here's chapter 1!  
**

****WHY DO I HAVE IDEAS FOR SHIPPUDEN?! God stupid little Plot bunnies. I am in the original, not Shippuden. -.-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My name...  
**

Warmth.

The place I felt myself next was warm. Not scorching hot or anything, just comfortably warm. I liked it.

But there was something beside me.

A wiggling form. It pressed against me in an uncomfortable way, I didn't know what it was so I kicked. I kicked not to hard, but not soft either. Whatever it was wiggled and kicked back. I didn't understand where I was, since I couldn't see.

Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

I remember... What was I supposed to remember? Something... I know I was supposed to know something.

But...what...

Nothing's making sense anymore. This is so confusing.

What's going on? Why is everything like this. Why? Somebody tell me why this is like this.

* * *

Dark.

It was dark where I was, so very dark. Call me a coward if you wish but I hate the dark my very much. Bad things tend to happen in the dark.

Death itself is dark.

Why is it dark. There should be light. Everything needs a bit of light.

Please let light come. I need the light before I go crazy.

* * *

Pain.

Next came pain.

A pushing type of pain. I felt the wiggling form next to me move upward and I was moved down.

No! I didn't want to leave anymore! It was safe were I was, it was safe. Please don't let me go please.

I started squirming as I was pushed farther down.

Then.

There was a rush of ice cold air and bright light. Automatically I gave a scream that came out as a cry.

What? I didn't cry... I never cried. I was a grown 15 year old.

What?!

Suddenly I was lifted up and something was wrapped around me. It was furry, a blanket. A nice warm blanket.

Someone's arms, wrapped around my body. Just like when I was a... baby!

No, this isn't possible.

The crying, a blanket being wrapped around me, someone holding me in my arms.

This cannot be! No. No. No. No. No.

I was a baby...

A little, newborn baby again.

* * *

Thoughts began filling my head.

Why was I a baby? This isn't making sense.

I couldn't see anything. I was stuck in a world of blobs, with colors of gray,white and blacks. This sucks.

Voices.

Foreign voices filled my head. Japanese. I knew that language. But why was I surrounded by Japanese people.

Screaming filtered around me. Loud screaming by the sound. A painful scream.

Which was followed by a baby's cry. Not my cry, but the cry of another. A sibling?

The people around me began talking. I didn't understand what they were saying but I did understand a FEW words.

"...two...girls. Names..." A woman was speaking.

"...Hikari" A man replied. I knew that word. It was the Japanese word for 'Light'. What does Light have to do with me?

"...home?" Another woman questioned. It was followed by a 'yes'.

Then my sibling and I were taken to a different place. I could tell because the temperature changed. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but instead it was much warmer.

I was washed down, through which I cried the entire time, then someone pricked the bottom of my foot, which I cried for again. But then I was wrapped in another blanket and that made everything better.

I yawned growing very tired again. I twitched my nose as I was passed to the man from before. He held me very gently, but his body was rigid. I guess he'd never held a baby before.

He began walking forward, each step jostling me. I whimpered and squirmed in my blanket, closer to the man. Finding a comfortable position I snuggled in and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke a few hours later, I was starving. I tried talking but my vocal chords weren't working and so I resulted to crying.

Someone came into the place I was sleeping in and picked me up. As they began rocking me a bottle was placed at my lips. I greedily began drinking it, feeling it warm my belly and fill it. After awhile I finished off the milk and yawned.

Sleep was coming back to me. A woman kissed my forehead, her fluffy and warm lips giving me comfort.

"Goodnight my little light." she whispered setting me back down in my crib and laying a blanket over me.

I stretched with the little motor control I had before relaxing.

Sleep came and I embraced it with joy.

I didn't even realize my name was now Hikari.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but this is basically how short they're gonna be since she's still a baby and babies don't really do a lot of things.**

**She actually needs a name. A user PMed me and I decided to go on and name her 'Hikari'  
**

**Yeah. So that's then end of this chapter.  
**

**Hope you liked.  
**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. Now flames please.  
**

**~BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS! comment if you got anything good! I got new throwing knives, a Wacom Bamboo Tablet, and my friend got Justin Bieber tickets for next June so yay!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~~Kalypso  
**


	3. My Family

**Chapter 2 of "Light of a Firefly" **

**I WANT TO GIVE A BIG, BIG THANK YOU TO "WingsOfFate" SHE HAS HELPED ME SO SO MUCH WITH FINDING A NAME FOR Hikari. And I am so appreciative! Thank you so much!  
**

**Go check her stories out. They're real good! (:  
**

**Hehehe thanks.  
**

**Onto the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My family...  
**

The next time I woke up, I was able to see. Sure, it was blurry but I could look around. I blinked my small eyes and looked up at the face of a man I didn't know. He was lightly tanned and had, from my point, long dark brown hair. His eyes startled me terribly. They were a piercing white, the pupil was missing from his eye. It scared me and I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver before I started crying.

The man picked me up and began to rock me gently, he spoke to me in Japanese but I didn't understand. I assumed he was trying to comfort me. His arms where soft and loose but still he had his back rigid; as he rocked me, he hummed very lightly. It was nice and next thing I felt myself relax and become warm. I looked at him with my eyes as they began sliding shut, he gave a very small and very faint smile before he became further away as I was laid back into my crib. My eyes closed and I laid still.

I would come to terms later that this man, was my father.

* * *

For the next week and a half this was my daily routine. I would wake up, my tummy rumbling and either my father, or the woman, a.k.a my mother, would come and feed me before laying me back down to sleep.

I was changed often, since I was a baby. They dressed me in soft, downy white pants and an equally soft white shirt. White seemed to be the trademark of my family. My father wore white most of the time as did my mother, but even she wore an array of different colors three times out of the week.

My eyesight improved as did my motor control. I was now able to turn to my side and the first time I did, I saw another crib next to mine. Laying in it was another baby. My twin sister. She looked exactly like me, at least I thought so. She had a full head of raven blue hair and her eyes were a lavender-white. It was odd. I wondered what I looked like.

My mother opened the door to our room and I turned to look at her. She was a petite woman with fair skin accompanied with long dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a very light grey. Not white like my father's but light enough and they were very pretty. My mother was a beautiful woman.

I reached my pudgy and tiny arms upward as she came over with a smile on her face. She picked me up and held me in one of her arms before going to my sister's crib. I looked over as my mother reached down and picked her up, holding her in her left arm.  
My sister and I stared right at each other, we blinked at the same time before giving each other matching smiles. We both looked at our mother, who was busy watching us interact. She gave another smile and laughed softly before walking out of the room.

* * *

The light as soon as she stepped out, blinded me. I blinked my little eyes as hard as I could and opened them as they adjusted to the light. I looked over to my twin and saw she had the same reaction.

Our mother had taken us down a long hallway to a different room. She slid the door open with her foot and walked inside, closing it behind her as she did so. Our father was sitting at a table, hunched over his desk reading something. His brow was furrowed, so I assumed it must be important.

My mother said something and he looked up. He looked at her then saw us. He stood and walked over to where we were, wedged in our mother's arms. He gave a smile and picked my sister up, holding her in his arms. He asked her a question and I recognized one word, "Names..?"

To which our mother replied in two words I understood, "Hinata...Hikari..." She replied with a hint of joy in her voice.

Our father gave a nod and told her a few things. She laughed softly and gave an answer, her voice bursting with pride.

He turned and I looked to my right and saw a mirror. I finally got a good look at myself.

I almost cried on the spot. I had a thick head of night black hair and my skin was slight tanner than my sisters. But my eyes... oh my eyes were a pure, milky white. The pupil was non existent and it frightened me terribly. But when I turned to look at my family, I saw all the similar traits and I didn't feel quite as left out.

"...Feeding." Our mom asked our father, who in turn nodded and handed my sister, Hinata, over to her. He held me in both his arms and both of our parents walked out of the room.

* * *

We had a big family. Our family was my father, my mother, my sister and I. Along with people who looked exactly like us, but had their own unique physical trait. Our similarities where mainly our eyes and our hair.

I noticed that when we passed someone, they would give a respectful nod to our father. One teenage girl, maybe about 15 or so walked up to father and gave a bow in respect. She began speaking very quickly to him, her moose brown hair tied in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her high cheekbones and falling over her grayish white eyes. She has a big smile on her face, a light blush permanently dusted her cheeks.

Father replied in a quick and stoic manner, his demeanor changing from just a few minutes ago. He looked at the girl and gave a nod, allowing her to see us.

I blinked at her and reached a small hand to her bangs and touched them. They were soft, like silk and she gave a giggle as I ran a hand down her bangs. Her eyes where crossed looking at my hand. Her smile turned inward, forming an 'o' before I let my hand drop. She stood straight and looked at my sister, who in turn gave a laugh and stuck her hand inside her own mouth.

Father told her something and she stood straight. Giving another bow she scurried past him, saying something to mother before she left.

Our father kept on walking. We saw a few more people along the way, all whom either bowed their heads or asked questions to our father and looking at us. They all had a look of pure joy on their faces.

And then we came to an even bigger room. Inside there were 4 people. Three men and one woman. Two of the men and the woman where much older than anybody else in the house. The last man looked like Father. The same hair, same eyes, same looks, and the same rigid posture. Except for the headband on his forehead. It gleamed silver, stuck between a band of black cloth. There was a weird shape etched onto the middle of it.

He looked straight at my sister and I, the corners of his mouth raised very slightly. He gave a nod to our father before walking out of the room.

The three old people walked over to where we were. They began conversing with our father and mother. My name kept coming up as did my sisters.

My mother would speak more often than our father. Her voice held a pleading tone, she was begging for something and she mainly focused herself towards the woman. The woman in turn spoke to her, her voice held a cool calmness to it as she lectured my mother.

Mom stepped forward, I turned to look at her and saw she had tears beginning to fall down her face. Her grey eyes where red and she sniffled occasionally.

The two men didn't say a word, they just stood their with their arms crossed, dressed in a formal type of white garb.

My mother said a few more words and I saw a physical change of emotion with the woman. Her face fell and she sighed greatly. She looked at my mother and then my father and then us and gave a nod. She turned to the men and spoke to them. They argued for a few minutes before she said something to them and they all gave a reluctant nod.

She turned back and told my parents something. I saw my mom's eyes begin to glow brightly and she gave the most respectful bow she could repeating the same thing over and over again. Our father gave an equal bow in respect before looking at all three and telling them something important.

The three elder's all dismissed my parents and they turned taking my sister and I back to our shared room.

* * *

When they arrived, both of them bathed Hinata and I then fed us once more and changed us back into new clothes. They laid us down into our cribs and each kissed our foreheads.

"Goodnight my little light." My mother said what she always told me before I went to bed. She waited by the door as my father came and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He ran his hand over my baby soft hair like he did with Hinata before following my mother.

Blowing out the candle as he did.

The door closed and me and my sister where in the dark.

I stretched and turned towards the direction of my sister. She was facing me. We looked at each other and each other were the last images we saw before we were both welcomed by sleep and a dreamless night.

* * *

**End! Of chapter 2! **

**I hope I did okay. I TRIED making it longer x'DD . If anything let me know if there were grammar or spelling errors. Please and Thank you.  
**

**I tried updating fast! :3 Also I'm on break so I have a lot of time on my hands.  
**

**Anywhooo Hope you liked it. I made Hiashi a little bit OOC because I mean they're babies. He has to have a soft spot for them when they were babies. And I had him sing to little Hikari. I thought it was cute personally.  
**

**But anyways enough of my ranting. I'll start the next chapter soon!  
**

**Byeeeee  
**

**~Kalypso  
**


	4. Hizashi and Neji

**Chapter 3 of "Light of a Firefly". Yay! Hahahaha soo Hikari doesn't remember ANYTHING. There's a reason she doesn't.**

**But yeah.  
**

**Anywhoo Onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hizashi and Neji  
**

5 weeks passed and Hinata and I had grown. Our hair grew fuller and we started weighing more. We left the comfort of our room more often than we had those first weeks we were in the world.

It turns out, we had a uncle and he had a son. His son was a year older than us and his name was Neji. My uncle was my dads twin brother. They were twins, like Hinata and I, but they weren't as close as me and my sister.

* * *

Hinata and I had a strange bond. We were able to feel what the other was feeling and it would affect the other. Like for instance, four days ago, I think, I had this strange warmth running through my body. It itched like crazy and I was very uncomfortable for three days. My mother and father thought I was just getting used to my chakra coils developing.

But it just... Didn't feel right. It hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. It was an unusual feeling, one that I hated. Absolutely hated. And so I resulted to crying.

I cried repeatedly, until my throat went raw from all the crying and whimpering. Hinata had felt my pain and it made her hurt and she would cry occasionally. My parents had finally decided to take me to the hospital, where a chakra specialist told me I was very hypersensitive to chakra. I didn't understand a word he said, but I saw on the pictures he showed. He was basically explaining to my parents that if I was hypersensitive to my own chakra I would not grow up to be a ninja. But, if I wasn't I was a sensory type then I would be a big help when I got older. Then he gave my parents medicine that I was supposed to drink every day and every night for my throat to heal itself,because my constant crying rubbed it raw and sore.

* * *

When I came home, I was put in a small, white room. Hinata was brought in shortly after. Confused I pushed myself into a sitting position, as I had earned to do so a a full week ago, and pouted., my chubby arms coming to my tummy, where I held them there looking down.

Why did they put us in here? What were we supposed to do? We were only a month and a week old, it wasn't like we were going to run away. I mean come on.

I felt Hinata touch my arm and that instantly calmed me. We had this effect on each other. Besides the fact that we could feel each others emotions and pain, we could also calm one another with a single touch. We had barely figured this out two days ago, the day I came back from the doctors. She cooed softly and I gave her a smile.

I had recently started teething and I currently had one tooth. My bottom middle had come in and I began to feel the top growing out, but it would be a few more weeks until it emerged fully. Hinata had grown her top front tooth and her bottom would start coming in around the same time my bottom would. The pain was horrible, I didn't think teething would hurt so bad, but I guess it would hurt if you had bone forcing its way into your gums.

But.

Sitting here in the room, I began having a feeling we were being watched. I didn't know why but something was making me uneasy and I didn't like the feeling. My bottom lip started quivering and Hinata knew right away, something was up. She put her chubby hand on my small arm and it began calming me down, slowly but steadily. I curiously turned my head with what control I could and I could've sworn I saw someone. But I wasn't sure, looking again it was gone.

Weird.

But I just shrugged it off and turned back to my sister. She had found a ball and pushed it over to me as she crawled back over. I grabbed the tiny, but squishy ball and examined it. Holding it between my hands I turned it over and in different directions, eyes growing wide in innocent curiosity. I laughed and threw it at Hinata. She caught it sloppily and it rolled away as it slipped. We both crawled towards it and she got there first. Grabbing it she sat down and held it in her lap. I sat opposite of her and watched.

She held the ball up in her arms, her lavender-white eyes wide and a smile planted on her face. She turned and rolled the ball over to me. I caught it and squished it. It flew out of my hands and rolled towards the door. My sister and I looked at each other, my icy white eyes flicking to the ball as her lavender ones held a glint. We both began crawling as fast as we could to the ball. Honestly, we didn't crawl that fast.

I reached it first and grabbed it. I got a weird pain in my mouth and I immiedietaly put the ball in my mouth, chewing on it fiercely. The pain ceased momentarily and as Hinata came next to me, the door opened.

* * *

Our father stood there, with our uncle. Father picked Hinata up and he gave a look and a nod to our uncle who tentatively picked me up. His hold was gentler than my dads. Like he had experience holding babies. Our cousin for instance. He was always in the arms of our uncle. They were very close.

They walked down the corridor and I looked around, this place was new. It didn't look the same as the main corridor at home. It was smaller, and darker.

People filed out of the doors, all bearing the family's white eyes. I knew immediately they were my family. They bowed their heads seeing my father, and gave the occasional dip of their heads to my sister and I. I blinked seeing a girl about 14 looking at us. I was sure I'd seen her somewhere before but I couldn't remember. She gave a smile and a small wave. I laughed and smiled back at her before she was brought into her home. I snuggled closer to my uncles warm chest as we came to a door. The inside glowed brightly with candle light. When we walked in a little boy came over, stumbling over his own feet. I peered down at him curiously, he had big white eyes and short chocolate brown hair. He reached his arms up to my uncle who smiled warmly down.

"Hold on Neji." He said softly. I understood the Neji part since I had heard it before. I knew who he was.

That was our cousin. Our uncle's young son, he looked so much like his father, but his features were baby soft. Big, puffy cheeks and wide white eyes, he gave a laugh grabbing onto his fathers legs and holding on as Uncle walked forward. I could hear the delighted squeals of him each time he bounced.

I peeked down at him, trying to not fall over as my Uncle's grip on my body increased the more I leaned down. My hair, which was a dark mouse gray, fell over my eyes. It tended to grow at a faster rate than Hinata's and so it was longer than hers. I blinked through my thin hair and watched Neji as he looked up.

We stared at each other silently until Uncle pulled me back up and bounced me a few times to get re-situated. I laughed softly as I was jostled before giving my head a shake, my right hand twitched.

I looked up as I felt Hinata's eyes trained upon me. She was looking over our father's shoulder, her eyes peeking out. I cooed softly and reached my hands out to her. She laughed back and wiggled in Papa's arms her own hands coming into view and she stuck them out to me. I pouted and reached forward, straining my body forward as my Uncle's grip tightened once more. I saw Papa's arms lock around Hinata's back and he gripped onto her tighter as she leaned over his shoulder. I could see the muscles in his jaw, twitch and tighten as he grimaced. Her face drawn into a pout as she tried reaching me. The space between us was approximately one foot and we couldn't reach. I gave a small grunt before huffing, my white eyes sad. She looked back at me as Papa and Uncle came to a mahogany sliding door.

He opened it and in we went. There was a woman inside. She had very light brown hair and pretty grayish-white eyes. I didn't know if she was a Hyuuga or not, but this woman. She was Neji's mother. I could tell by the way Uncle looked at her. He looked at her with the utmost love and care. His features softening gradually seeing his wife.

She looked at me, her big eyes soft with love. She looked over at Papa and Hinata, she said something to him. I think she asked our names, or something.

He replied to her question, "Hikari, Hinata." then he gave a slight dip of his head. She turned back to me and picked me up in her arms, she held me in her left arm and went to get Hinata. I laughed as she held her in her right arm.

My sister and I began having a staring contest. We did this when we were bored. We had gotten pretty good at it too. We could stare at each other for about two minutes before one of us pulled away. I felt someone kiss the top of my head and I froze; I looked up seeing my Aunt kissing Hinata's head. She gave us a warm smile before handing us both to Papa.

He held us in his arms, his grip tight, as he nodded to his brother and sister-in-law before turning and walking away. Hinata and I looked back over our Papa's shoulders to see Uncle and Auntie pick Neji up and swing him before heading to the back of the house.

Papa brought us back into the hallway and he walked to the Main house. All the Hyuuga's still out bowed to our Father in respect. He gave them slight nods back as we arrived back home. He sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling.

He went and got us both a bottle and laid us both on our changing tables. He then prepared us for bed; he proceeded to change our diapers and changed us out of our day clothes and into our night clothes. Soft, cotton white onsies. Picking us up he laid us in bed, there he ran a hand through our hair and shocked us both by giving us a kiss on our foreheads. He gave a nod, for the fortieth time that day, and walked out of the room, blowing the candle out on his way, pitching us both into darkness.

* * *

**END of Chapter 3! Hahaha I am SO sorry for not updating so soon! Finals just started and I needa study because my friend got Justin Bieber tickets and I get to go if I raise my grades (Yay me x'D ) hahaha anyways. Hope you enjoy this. Hehe, I thought it'd be cute if Hiashi changed Hikari and Hinata into their night clothes. Please tell me that you've ever wondered if Hiashi has changed a diaper in his life -.- haha **

***Also I made Neji's mom up. They never showed her in the Manga or Anime so yeah.  
**

**Anywhoo bye for now!  
**

**~Kalypso  
**


	5. Language and Chakra

**Chapter 4 of 'Light of a Firefly' :)  
**

**Supernatural Crossover Girl helped me out with this one. ^-^ so Thank you love :* mwuah. Y'all should go and read her stories because. They. Are. AMAZING! Seriously c; you won't be sorry.**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .n.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Language And Chakra.  
**

It had been two months after we first met uncles little family. And in those two months we've grown exceptionally. Hinata had grown her inner top front teeth bottom, I myself had grown in my own bottom teeth. We had a few more coming in.

Papa has also recently started teaching us about our language. I wasn't sure what exactly to make of it, since I had never seen something like it before.

There were so many symbols, lines and patterns that I usually would get confused and my head would hurt as the information I absorbed became to much for my tiny brain. I mean, the writing is different then another. I know I've learned a language before, but I couldn't remember what that was exactly.

I furiously racked my brain for more information but I came up with nothing. It was so frustrating! I tried and tried and tried but I always came up short. I hated not knowing things. I hate. And I mean I _hate _not knowing information. Especially if its about myself.

I was so irritated with myself at this point, I started having a three way argument in my head. It was kind of freaky. I'd end up concentrating so hard on one thing that I would literally zone out and 'flash' into my head. There were always two other voices besides mine and I always understood them perfectly, even though I couldn't understand the language everyone was speaking. One was higher pitched then the other. The other voice had a calm and soothing air. They were both female and they told me their names.

Moka...

and Mina.

They were twins my age, but they're intelligence was ten times higher than mine, with many similarities and differences. Moka, she had hair that was black as night and glowing white eyes, they were absent of a pupil, much like my real eyes. Her hair was very short, kinda like a boy's and it went sideways. She was nothing like her sister, she was mean and cruel. But she was really nice to me and Mina. She didn't like Neji, she told me there was something about him she didn't like. I ignored her because I did in fact love my cousin very much, despite hardly seeing him. She was also the older twin.

Mina was her complete opposite. She had snow white hair and dark, black eyes. The pupil was there but her eyes were so dark they weren't visible. She had long hair that reached to the middle of her back. It was fluffy and soft, while Moka's was coarse and rough. She tolerated Neji and she completely adored Hinata, as did Moka. She was the sweeter twin and whenever I'd be irritated she'd be the first one there in my head and comfort me. Moka wouldn't show affection, but she did care for me. I knew this due to the fact that she's always around when I'm sad and sometimes, her eyes would soften for a fraction of a second.

Together they were an unstoppable force. They didn't like the way Papa treated my sister and I. They believed he should be nicer to his only daughters, instead of being distant and cold. Really, I didn't mind much because it just gave me more time to learn new things about myself.

* * *

Like my chakra reserves and chakra in general.

Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Papa told us, through a picture book, that chakra was a ninja's main weapon. With chakra you could do even the tiniest of techniques. He demonstrated what chakra felt like and how to preserve it. He said me and my sister were to young to use our yet. But I was determined to prove him wrong.

Yes, I was still very young, but I had come to realize what my chakra felt like , I was hypersensitive to the chakras around me, but I had never felt my own before. But that changed when I was laying I. My crib staring at the wall next to me. I had been talking to Moka and Mina in my head and they started to explain what chakra was and how it worked in a matter that seemed better than what Papa told us. I also understood it all completely, so that was a big factor.

Moka started explaining what chakra was. She explained that it was the second most important thing a shinobi should have, besides blood. And she also explained what tenketsu was. Tenketsu are simply nodes from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body, each one being a checkpoint on the Chakra Pathway System. Though ninja use chakra regularly, very few ninja possess any great control over their tenketsu. Even of jonin, the vast majority are only capable of releasing a small amount of chakra through their hands or feet to increase the power of punches, jumps, or kicks.

Mina was the one who told me that we Hyugas, were widely known for our tenketsu attacks. She told me about the Eight Trigrams Palm Reveolving Heaven, which was a spinning attack which uses all 361 chakra points in the body. After releasing chakra from the body, the shinobi using it then spins rapidly to counters the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the chakra itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if they cannot spin, the user becomes vulnerable. Andshesaidthat Hyuga's, so far, we're the only Clan able to use is move effectively. ONLY after learning Gentle Fist and after perfecting their chakra control. Those lessons on Chakra and how to use it continued,each night.

* * *

By the time I was 11 months old, My knowledge over chakra and tenketsu expanded until they both had nothing more to teach me. The lessons with Papa had started to grow dull, as all he ever seemed to talk about was chakra. He lectured us on what I already knew for a week. But after he decided it was time for us to learn something new.

Yes, he had been teaching us to read, just simple books with a few words, but he was slowly advancing the wording every two and a half weeks. I could now understand what he was talking about or what he expected of me, since apparently, I was the older twin.

I was the heiress, or whatever he called it. It sounded stupid to me, if anything. I wasn't sure why, but it did. Some of the people, like the family we had in the Branch, called me Heiress. Which annoyed me greatly, since I did in fact, have a name. I was Hikari Hyuga. Not Heiress.

But I slowly let that slide past, since a couple of days ago, Papa had showed us a trick. He sat us down on the desk in his office and he stood in front of us. He stuck a finger up and made his 'watch me' face and we did. He opened his palm up and I felt the rush of chakra flow through his body, before I actually saw what was going to happen. His chakra raced from his belly, to his hand and his palm, physically lit up. It was awesome, to say the least. I was witnessing what I had been told for the past couple of months! All I could really do was stare at the glowing light stupidly until Papa closed his hand and the light shut off as his chakra settled down and pooled back into his belly area, the center of the body and wear your chakra pools were located.

When he showed us, he had been explaining why and how his hand was lighting up. That was when I felt myself zone out, as the information was dull, since Mina had already told me what it was. But when our lesson was over, I was inspired. I was inspired to try and get my OWN chakra reserves up and working.

So after that day, I had started attempt to recreate the light myself. It was an exhausting process to say the least. My chakra reserves weren't that large, but not to small either. After I finally unlocked my reserves, with the help of my friends in my head, I was able to work on trying to get my chakra to flow to my hand a maximum of ten minutes before I got to exhausted to move. That was when I felt my mind kick into action. Moka and Mina would feed me what chakra they could so i wouldn't completely drain my tiny reserves.

Chakra exertion is a terrible thing. A shinobi is granted a certain amount of chakra that they can manipulate into anything. Whether it Jutsus, Fighting, Summons, basically anything. But if that Shinobi, overworks their body and uses up to much chakra it fan be fatal. Because the more you use your chakra, the more it depletes. I had heard of Chakra exertion from Moka, because she had experienced it herself. She had depleted most of her chakra when I had over done my practice and I was dangerously low. She was only able to stay alive, because I was alive. I promised them both I would never go low on chakra again.

* * *

I. Hate. Writing.

Recently, papa had begun showing us the basics of writing.

Yeah, I hated it.

I just, I couldn't get my hand to function right when I held onto the brush. Papa wrote with such a graceful smoothness, it was the only time he didn't act distant or cold. And his face.

His face would soften as he wrote and he suddenly looked like the father I remembered as a baby. A small baby. When he would carry me, or pick me up when I cried. He also had the same soft face, when he sang to me.

Oh, I missed his singing. He had such a wonderful voice. He hardly spoke words, but there was always one lullaby I still remember him singing. I remember my favorite part of the song. It was always the beginning. I think I was about light, since I recently learned my name, 'Hikari' meant Light. As I watched him write I recalled some of the lyrics.

_Nani wo motome koko ni iru no?_

___Ushiro furikaereba_

___Kimi no egao patto saita_

_Yureru hana no kage de_

___Hitomi tojita yami no naka ni_

_nani ga mieru no darou_

_Tada soba de hohoemu_

_Sore dake na no ni ai wo kanjiteiru_

_Hikari no saki ni egao no saki ni_

_Watashi wa ashita he no yume wo miru_

_Hageshiku mune ni nokosu jijitsu ni_

_Bokura wa ashita he no kibou wo shiru_

Mama would sometimes sing to me, but her voice wasn't like Papa's, plus she was always sick, so she stood in bed.

Papa's voice when he sang, it was rich and beautiful. It was the only voice that could lull me to sleep and I loved it. I felt that he actually cared and loved me and my sister whenever he sang to me. He would sing to her, but not as much because unlike me, she slept completely through the night.

I was always overwhelmed with nightmares. Dreams and nightmares of strange places, strange scents, strange faces. And always there was fire. And burning. But I could never figure out what it was. So I would wake up and cry. And Papa would be there to sing the same lullaby to me.

"Hikari." He spoke up, and I looked at him, my white eyes wide. I blinked and he showed me what he had written.

'光'

My... Name. He wrote my name is beautiful kanji. I looked at him and gave a coo and he ruffled my hair, which got thicker and lighter the more I matured.

He chose to do our lessons seperatly since he figured my sister and I would've just distracted each other. So he let Hinata sit in our room playing with Hana, as my lesson progressed.

He held my tiny hand and gave me the brush. Of course it was much, much to large for my hand but he held it as well. He dipped it in ink and set it on paper. Slowly and steadily he started to make the strokes needed to recreate my name again. I moved my hand along with his and the ink flew across the paper. I stared wide eyed and mouth slack as we drew my name. He was doing most of the work since I couldn't move my hands that much.

But when we finished, it look good. You could still read what it said and that was a plus. But it was nowhere as beautiful as Papa's. I turned and looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile downward.

Then he kissed my forehead, then my nose and I giggled. I loved these moments with my Papa.

He picked me up and held me to his chest as he stood from the desk. His posture had relaxed as he carried us around more often and it was comfortable to be in his arms. He held me up i the air, his arms coming to grip under my small armpits and he looked up at me. I kicked my feet out and he tossed me up lightly before catching me. That always made me squeal I delight. Then he brought me to his face and he placed his nose on mine. My eyes went crossed eyed and he chuckled as he rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled big, my teeth I had showing. He then kissed my forehead once more before heading to mine and Hinata's room.

He went inside and handed me over to Hana. She rocked me softly as he picked up Hinata and headed back to the office where he would give her, her own lesson.

I wonder if he acted the same with her.

"Hikari. Bath time." Hana told me and my nose scrunched up. I hated baths. I didn't like the water getting in my ears, it felt wrong plus it always made my hearing quiet.

She laughed and carried me to the bathroom. Then she proceeded to take my day clothes off and she sat me in the tub of warm water. She hummed lightly as she rinsed me off with the water and gently massaged my head with soap. When my hair was lathered and filled with shampoo she poured water over my head, careful to cover my eyes. When the water hit my ears I gave a squeal and she immediately wiped them dry if water with a small towel. When my hair was washed she rubbed me down with a warm washcloth and baby soap. When that part was over I was rinsed off again and the. Picked up. She wrapped me in a white towel and held me in her arms as she walked back to the room. There she dried me and dressed me in my night clothes.

She then walked with me to get my bottle and as we walked from the kitchen to the room, she fed me. I drank the bottle, greedily, and she giggled at how fast I drank it. When I had finished she lightly patted my back and I burped softly. She gave a chuckle and said 'excuse you Hikari.' And then laid me on my back, in my crib.

She covered me with the usual light blue blanket I always slept with and handed me a small doll. Mama, had made it and she made Hinata one that was very similar to mine. The doll was white in color, with short, white hair. The doll also has the trademark Hyuga eyes and a red smile on her face. She was dressed in a pretty white dress and her shoes were white sandals. I loved that doll. It was the only one that I had. I grabbed it and held it to my face as I sucked on my thumb.

It was a terrible habit I picked up from seeing Hinata sleep like that. Hana kissed my head before going to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and reading one of her scrolls she always kept there. She would wait for Hinata to finish her lesson, bathe her, and then prepare her for bed before she went home.

I yawned as I looked at her. Please, no nightmares tonight. I begged silently. Then my eyelids began dropping and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated xD**

**I am sorry. I was on a TERRIBLE writers block for this chapter. I didn't know how to write it out xD so I let my instincts take over.**

**Let me know how I did.**

**The lullaby is actually really called 'Hikari' it's by Hoshimura Mai **

**Its really pretty. Lol.**

**Yes, she is having nightmares because she was reincarnated and she doesn't remember anything. She WILL start to the older she gets.**

**Also! Moka and Mina. You may see them in my other stories because I loosely base all my O.C's off of myself. Yes, I actually really do have a Bipolar Disorder and a Slit-Personality. Moka and Mina, are actually other forms of me, you could say. So there's an unusual fact about the author (; **

**So, Please, please pllleeeease. Review and tell me what you thought :3 **

**Id appreciate it.**

**Thank you. I love you all**

**byeeeee**

**-IcePrincess**


End file.
